Una Cancion de Amor
by Darkred-sun
Summary: Una cancion que inspira mucho a esta pareja, de como debe de ser un amor y que describe una linda chica como es... RL


Este fanfict se lo dedico a los enamorados aun un poco tarde de la fecha pero no havia podido encontrar la inspiración para poder terminar esta corta paro maravillosa historia

* * *

Una Canción para el amor

Se encontraba un joven de cabellera color rojizo en frente del lago afinando una guitarra y a su lado se encontraba un papiro donde iba escribiendo pequeñas letras y fragmentos de oraciones que no tenían algún sentido en ese momento

Era como la descripción de una persona se podría escuchar como intentaba escribir o decir algo en esas palabras que salían de su boca

**Tú coleccionista de canciones  
dame razones para vivir  
Tú la dueña de mis sueños  
quédate en ellos y hazme sentir  
Y así en tu misterio poder descubrir  
el sentimiento eterno.. **

Después de un rato ya falta poco la cena cuando llega de a lo lejos una voz que le grita por su nombre

-Ron!!-Dijo la Voz de una chica rubia

-Si-contesto Ron a lo lejos

Ya es poco para la hora de la cena,no vas a ir al Gran comedor- le grito la joven chica

-Si ya voy, pero ven un rato aquí-dijo Ron

-Bueno, ya voy-Ella se acerco a él y vio que tenía su guitarra y un papiro a su lado.

Él le pidió que se sentara a su lado y fue cuando le dijo el a ella.

-Yo se que no es fácil para mi expresar lo que siento…-dijo él

-Bueno- dijo ella

Espero que lo entiendas con esta canción- dijo el

-…-solo asistió ella con su cabeza

-Bien así va-Empezó a cantar

Tu con la luna en la cabeza,  
el lugar en donde empieza  
el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir  
tan solo tú

Solamente quiero que seas tú  
mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio  
mi compás y mi camino  
solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú  
pongo en tus manos mi destino  
porque vivo para estar siempre, siempre  
contigo amor.

Empezó la joven a llevarse las manos lentamente a su rostro de una forma de expresión de alegría

El seguía cantando con los ojos cerrados si percatarse de la acción que estaba haciendo ella

**Tú coleccionista de canciones  
mil emociones son para ti  
tú lo que soñé mi vida entera  
quédate en ella y hazme sentir  
y así ir transformando la magia de ti  
en un respiro del alma..**  
**  
Tú con la luna en la cabeza  
el lugar en donde empieza  
el motivo, la ilusión de mi existir  
tan solo tú **

Solamente quiero qué seas tú  
mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio  
mi compás y mi camino  
Sólo tú, solamente quiero qué seas tú  
pongo en tus manos mi destino  
porque vivo para estar siempre contigo

Cuando de los ojos de la joven empezaron a brotar una lagrimas que mostraban su inmensa felicidad ante lo que estaban escuchando sus oídos

**Ya no queda más espacio en mi interior  
has llenado con tu luz cada rincón  
es por tí que corre el tiempo  
mi alma siente diferente  
solo tú **

Solamente quiero que seas tú  
mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio  
mi compás y mi camino  
solo tú

Cuando el Término de cantar la canción abrió lentamente sus ojos dando el último comas de sonido en su guitarra y vio algo que lo sorprendió

Ella se encontraba en un mar de lágrimas

-no te ha gustado mi Canción- Dijo Ron con tono de decepción y dolido

Ella tenia sus mano en su rostro y salio de sus labio una pequeña sonrisa

-Sí me ha encantado-dijo ella

-Entonces porque lloras-pregunto Ron

Lo que pasa es que nunca nadie me había compuesto un canción y que llevara mí nombre y que me describiera como lo que tu sientes por mi-Dijo ella

Después de eso el se acerco a ella y la abrazo tiernamente y redijo en un susurro en el oído yo siempre te escribiré canciones y siempre te llevo en mi cabeza.

Luego ella le contesto con un gracia en forma de susurro

No gracias a ti mi LUNA querida- dijo Ron

-Bueno creo que ya es tarde y debemos de ir a cenar-dijo Luna

-Si, vamos- dijo Ron

Los dos se levantaron y fueron juntos al gran comedor tomado de la mano.

**Solamente quiero que seas tú  
pongo en tus manos mi destino  
porque vivo para estar  
siempre, siempre, siempre  
contigo amor**

---Fin---

* * *

**Espero que les guste y que les inspire. **

**Besos y abrazos y vivan la vida con la mayor plenitud posible. Darkred-sun**


End file.
